


The Wild West (Tales of the SMP)

by Lunacide



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Tales of the SMP - Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canonical Character Death, Country & Western, How Do I Tag, John John (Tales of the SMP) - Freeform, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non Graphic, Non-Graphic Violence, Sherman and John are found family, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunacide/pseuds/Lunacide
Summary: Karl goes back in time once again. This time he wakes up in a mineshaft. It's time for another adventure.OrKarl goes back in time into the Wild West.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Everyone, Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs & Technoblade, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	The Wild West (Tales of the SMP)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the Tales of the SMP Wild West written. I did this for my writing class. We had to do something with time travel and I want to write fanfic for every story that I can. 
> 
> Also, Badboyhalo isn't in this really so I didn't put a tag in for it. And I put a female in his place still using his character's last name. Also, my first fic in years, so be nice to me.

Karl has to go back in time. He doesn’t understand why. Whatever made him go back never explained it to him. Karl knows that the Inbetween is safe, or at least he wants to hope it is, and is also the reason he is sent to different times. He has to write the stories of the past and future. This is his job. 

The esempi is in shambles. The city was bombed 3 times, there have been many wars and many lives lost. Karl wished he knew when he was going back in time so he could tell his partners before he vanished. But he didn’t, so he would be gone for a few days, with no one hearing from him. His friends and family used to get worried but with this being a common occurrence they wait up to a week for him to get back before they worry. 

This time, Karl woke up in what appears to be a mineshaft. He looks around at the TNT and minecarts around him. There are two paths he could take. The one that was behind him was light up well and had rails going down. The path in front has the same thing but the rails going up. Karl goes with the latter, assuming he is in the ground and not up in a mountain. 

When Karl emerged from the mineshaft he could tell he was in the western area. Not knowing where to really go, or why the Inbetween wanted him here. As he was walking he heard some voices talking. They sounded upset so Karl went to investigate. 

As Karl walked up to the building where the noise was coming from he realized it was a bar. Looking in he can see three young adults yelling at what looked like an older teen.

‘Is he the bartender? He looks so young’

As Karl got closer he could make out what they were saying and what they looked like. There were, what he assumed to be, three bandits. 

The first one, who was clearly the leader, looked like a typical bandit. A cowboy hat and vest on. The vest had a little star on it like what you would see in movies on the sheriff. His boots have the little gold spiked spinner on the back. He had a more redneck accent. He has brown hair and tanned skin. 

The second bandit had a black vest on with a gray undershirt. He had dark blue pants with cowboy boots on. Around his neck was a green bandana and he had a cowboy hat on. The bandana was covering his mouth so his speech was slightly muffled. His hair is black, seemingly matching his outfit. 

The last bandit has a blue undershirt with a tan vest over it. His pants were a lighter blue with red cowboy boots on. His hair is a light brown. I could see his eyes, and they were a blue maroon. He was clearly new to the group with how he stays back a little.

The man (was he even old enough to be considered an adult?) He has a white undershirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow. He has a dark brown vest that is buttoned up. He has an apron tied around his waist that goes to his mid upper shin with black slacks on. He has black shoes and a black hat. His hair is a darker brown and his eyes are blue and full of fear. 

“I want ye to put all of yur money in the bag!” The first bandit yelled.

“I told you, no one has come in since you were here last.” The bartender (? again is he even old enough) desperately tells the bandits, with a shake in his voice.

“C’mon partner just give us the money. We know you have it somewhere around here.” The second bandit says. 

“I don't have any money I swear!”

“If you can’t give us money then give us some drinks!” The third bandit all but yells.

“Hey! is there a problem here?” Karl steps in, seeing how scared the kid (?) looks. 

“Who’re you supposed to be, then buddy?” The first bandit asks, sounding very upset. 

“What is the matter here then huh?” Karl askes trying to help the poor bartender.

“It's none of yur business ye should leave”

“Well, I think you guys are being mean,” 

“Aww, are we being mean to him? Aww, poor baby.”

The bandits turn away from Karl and go back to threatening the bartender.

“Ye have one more chance to give me all yer money and I’ll consider leaving your head on your shoulders for your mother to see.”

“Hey! I said to leave him alone!” Karl yells at the bandits.

“Why are ye still here.”

“Oh, he’s still here.”

“Yeah I am still here and you're hurting my friend.”

“Oh yeah, he's yer friend, then what’s his name?” 

“Oh. His name is…” Karl leans closer to the bartender and whispers, “what’s your name?”

“Oh, um i-its, it's John.” The bartender, John whispers back.

“His name is John,” Karl tells the group of bandits. 

“That cheeks out” Karl hears the third bandit badly whisper to the other two. 

“Well, we might as well introduce ourselves,” the first bandit says.

“Yeah, I think we should,” the second bandit says. 

“Yeah, we are the bandits,” the first bandit says, very confidently. 

“Is that all of your names, like, collectively?” Karl questions.

“No, it’s our group name but let me introduce myself. I’m Jack Anoff,” the first bandit, Jack, says puffing his chest out slightly.

“I’m Mason.” the second bandit continues.

“Just- Just Mason, no last name,” Karl wonders

“You don't need to know my last name.”

“I'm Connor, just Connor,” The last bandit says like he’s used to being made fun of because of it. 

“That's a nice name,” Karl tells Connor. 

“Aw, that's nice, we’re getting along nicely, Now get the hell of the saloon, we have a job to do.” Jack, who starts yelling at the end, pushes Karl towards the door.

“I think you guys should leave. Now.” Karl tries to harden his voice to intimidate the bandits. 

“Are ye threatening us,” Jack gets up in Karl's face, “are YE threatening US!”

“It’s not a threat. It's a damn promise.”

“Well, I'm not leaving unless I have my money.”

“I think you are.”

“Ok.” Jack turns around and heads out of the building. 

“Oh, he really just left,” John says

Mason starts to follow, “We aren't done with you.”

“I gotta follow the boss but we’ll be back,” Connor says, rushing to follow. 

“Yeah, when we get back we’ll have more guns and ammo. You don’t scare us.” Jack says walking outside and getting on a horse. Mason and Connor climb on their horses as well and they start to head out. “We’ll be back”

Karl watches the bandits ride away before turning to John. 

“Thank you so much for helping me out. They always try to take all of the money but there is not a lot of business here.”

“Well, they missed some coins that are sitting on the counter, so...”

“They are not the brightest. I don’t know how they keep getting me.”

“What is your last name John?”

“It- It’s also just John. I got bullied a lot for it, having the same first and last name.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, they called me mean names, like two legs. It has nothing to do with my name, I just got bullied a lot.”

“Oh... ok… H-How are you going to stop the bandits from robbing you next time?”

“I'm not, I'm just gonna hide or something. Here, have a beer.”

Karl gets handed a beer over the counter. He looks at the label and sees it's just called ‘beere’.

“Wait, so you're a bartender? I feel like you are not old enough to be a bartender.”

“What do you mean I’m not-” John’s voice raises a few notches, making it more squeak, before he clears his throat, “What do you mean I’m not old enough to be a bartender? I am clearly old enough to sell alcohol.” 

Karl is not convinced, but he has to roll with it. “How about we do something about these bandits?”

“What do you mean?”

“Are you close with the people in this town? We can rally them up to fight the bandits?”

“I'm close to the people in this town, yes. We can try, it might work.”

“Cool, lead the way.”

John walks around the bar and starts to head to the door. They walk out the swinging doors. John heads further into town and heads toward the giant building almost adjacent to the bar. As they head closer Karl can see that it is probably a church. 

“You’ll like the priest, he’s a real good guy.” John mentions before heading inside. 

As they walk in they are met with the sight of dusty benches. It looks like it hasn't been cleaned in a long while. 

“Priest?” John calls out in confusion before looking up slightly with a look of realization on his face. “Oh, that's right. The priest was shot. Don’t worry he’ll be back in a few days.”

“He’s been SHOT!”

“Yeah, that happens a lot in the town. You get used to it.”

John leads Karl out of the church to the building next to the bar. The name above the door tells Karl that it is a bank. As they go inside Karl notices the man inside looking at a book. There is a large bee floating next to him. The bee is about as large as a baseball and has what looks suspiciously like a small name tag around it. The man has gray hair and a mustache. His suit is a wood brown with a brown at on. He is also wearing white gloves.

“Hello,” John sounds slightly nervous.

“John.” The man says in a cold tone. “Where’s my money, John.”

“I- I don't have it. The bandits took it all again.”

“It’s tax season John, I need my money.”

“Well, I- I don’t have- have any.”

“Sir, have the bandits been taking money from the bank?” Karl cuts in, hoping to distract the man off of John, as well as getting them back on track.

“They don’t mess too much with the money in here. They have killed some of my pets.”

“That’s awful. Well, me and John here got the idea to fight against the bandits. Get them to leave your town alone.”

“Mmmmm…” The man thinks for a short while before asking, “Who are you exactly?”

“My name’s Karl. I just wanna help this town out a little.”

“I’m Percy, and I think I will help you. And you better start paying your loan back once these bandits are out of here John.”

“I will, sir.”

“Excellent, let's go gather up more townsfolk. Lead the way, John.” 

John walks out and starts to head to the next building as Karl and Percy follow behind. The bee lands on Karl's shoulder and Karl can read what the name tag says, which is just ‘Banking Bee’. Karl shakes his head. The man, Percy, reminds him of Tubbo, 16 years old from his timeline, who loves bees. Karl wants to finish what the Inbetween wants him to do before he could go home, so he has to keep his head in the game.

John, Karl, and Percy walk up to the sheriff's office. The office is clean and has multiple papers on the table. The sheriff has a wooden crown on his head as well as unnaturally light hair. Not really white, but more of a really light pink. His skin also has a pale, pink, color to it. His right eye is completely white with a scare going through it from his eyebrow to his cheek. He has a gray shirt on with brown pants. His pants are being held up by white staps going over his shoulder and a red bandana around his neck. He has a gun hoist on his hip with the gun inside it. 

“Hello sheriff,” John greets him with a smile. 

“I told ya, ya don't gotta be so formal with me kid.” The sheriff glances up from where he’s leaning on the front of his desk. “Who’s the new friend.”

“This is Karl.”

“Nice to meet you, Karl. I'm sheriff Sherman Thompson. Now, what is it ya folks need?”

“Well, we came up with the idea that we should gather up townsfolk and fight against the bandits,” Karl tells sheriff Sherman. “We are going to need guns and people who know how to shoot them.”

Sherman thinks for a moment before John speaks up, “We could really use your help.”

Sherman looks down at John before sighing, “Did they rob ya again.” 

“Yeah, twice this time. They came in, took the money, left, then not even fifteen minutes later they came back expecting me to have more money.” John lets out a frustrated sigh. 

“I’ll help ya. I’m one week away from retirement so I might as well make the town safer before I go.”

“Yes!” John fistbumps the air in excitement. Sherman laughs a little at John’s display of childless.

“You’ll need some more help than that group you have now though,” came a voice from the cell wall in the office. Karl didn’t even realize it was there. The voice was deep and scratchy.

Sherman goes up to the bars and peers through. Karl and the others look as well. The man sitting inside has red hair. His undershirt is blue and he had a darker blue bandana on. His pants and vest are both a dirty brown color, while the vest has some dark splashes on it. His mouth also has something red dripping from it.

“Cromps, why the hell are you listening to our conversatio- IS THAT THE PRESTES HEAD?!?!”

Sherman was right. The prisoner, Cromps, had a head in his hands. 

“Who the hell let ya outta your cell?” 

“Guess the priest isn’t coming back in a few days after all,” Karl hears John mumble behind him.

“You are going to need help,” Cromps says.

Sherman thinks about it for a few seconds before saying,“If ya do help us ya are coming back to prison. Ya ain't being let loose/.”

“I think we have a deal.”

Sherman walks to the cell door and unlocks it, opening it to let the cannibal out. John and Percey both take a step back. 

Sherman pulls out his gun and looks to see if it is loaded. He puts the gun back into its hoister keeping a hand on it. “I’mma just keep this loaded.”

The others all agreed quietly. John proceeds to lead them outside. “I think we should spit up and gather the rest. Me, Karl and Percy could get the postman and you too could get the shopkeeper.”

“I don’t think that's a good idea. He might not want to help if he sees Cromps out.”

“That's true.”

“Let's go to the postman then head over to the shopkeeper, and convince them as a group,” Karl suggests

“Aw, yes, peer pressure them,” Sherman said seemingly seriously, but the look on his face shows that he was joking. That and the giggle John lets out. 

They head over to the post office. The postman has a blue shirt on with a brown messenger bag over his shoulder. His pants are black with black shoes on. He has a gray hat with blond hair with a long mustache. As they walk in the stops writing on the envelope he was working on. 

“Hiya, there, folks.” The man has a small pause after every word he says. “Ooh, there, is, a, new, person, in, town, my name is Ron Ronson, son of Ron Ronson, who is the son of Ron Ronson, but you can just call me Micheal.”

“Nice to meet you, Micheal, I’m Karl. We are here to recruit you to help us fight against the bandits.”

“The bandits, are, mean, they, my, mail. I, will, help, however, I, can.” 

“That’s great. Now let’s go get the shopkeeper.” Karl turns around and walks away.

The group heads outside where Sherman takes the lead, having Cramps in front so they can all keep an eye on him. They all walk over to where the shop is. Sherman, Micheal, Karl, and John are the ones to walk inside. As they walk in they see that the shop is empty. 

“Hello? Is anyone here?” Sheman yells out, wondering if something happened to the shopkeeper. 

“Can, we, take, anything, we, want?” Micheal says looking over at the stack of paper.

“Please take what you want but don’t kill me!! ” A voice said from behind the counter. As they look over they see a woman. She has a red blouse with a light brown jacket on. Her pants have a typical black and white cow design on them. Her hair is a light brown that goes right below her jaw. “Oh, you're not the bandits.” 

“No, we’re not. We want to know if you want to help us fight against the bandits.” This time John is the one to ask.

“I'm sorry, I don’t think I can, I have two kids at home I need to take care of. I can’t do that if I get injured.” She looks remorseful and upset at the fact that she can’t do anything to help. 

“It’s ok, Mrs. Williamson, we understand.”

“If you need any medical supplies then you can come right in.” 

“Alrighty, thank ya.” 

They walk to meet with the group. They can see that the shopkeeper stayed behind so they all turn to Sherman. He silently led them across the town to what looks like a shooting range. The targets have about 6 one-inch rings from the middle, the bullseye.

“We are going to need three of the best shots to do this. There are guns in the chest. Take one and we will each take a single shot. We are going to do this three times. Then we will all decide who’s going against the bandits.” Sherman starts to take command, grabbing his gun and loading it. “We are going to face away from the target and then turn like it's a duel.” 

Everyone nods their head in understanding. Sherman faces away from the target after making sure that everyone was off to the side. He turns around, with his gun already pulled up, and shoots. He hits the target slightly above the bullseye. He repositions himself and repeats this two more times. Sherman gets the same results always just barely off from getting a bullseye. He steps to the side letting the next person go. 

Cromps goes up next and everyone tenses up. He stands in position before turning to take a shot. He hits the first ring closest to the bullseye. Micheal says ‘nice shot’. He repositions and takes the second shot, hitting the same place but on the opposite side of the target where he shot last time while Micheal continues to say ‘nice shot’. When Cromps takes his final shot he hits right on the bullseye. 

John goes up and does the same thing. When he shoots, he hits the target on about the third ring, too the far right. Micheal says “Nice, shot,” after John missed. John takes his shot and this time gets around the same place as Cromps. His third shot goes about the same way just an inch or two away from bullseye. 

Micheal goes up and takes his three shots hitting the first ring once and the second ring twice. When Percy takes his shots he hits the last ring twice but completely misses the last one. Karl doesn’t shoot. No one seems to have released.

They head over to the clearing on the edge of town where there is a bonfire pit. There is already wood in the pit. They all sit around the unlit fireplace. They start to discuss who was going to shoot. In the end, they all decided that the best people to go against the bandits are Sherman, Cromps, and Micheal. They don’t want John going against the bandits because he is still a child. They don’t mention the last part to John though. They all sit there quietly chatting to each other. They sit there for about an hour before they hear the bandits walking upon their horses.

It was time for the final showdown. 

The three bandits got off their horses. They stand as the group gets into a line. Sherman, Cromps, John, and Karl walked slightly in front of the group. Sherman takes initiative stating, “We’re gonna be having a standoff. I will be going first, who is going against me.”

Connor steps forward and the other two glance at each other, unsure. “I’ll do it. Ten paces, turn, fire.”

“Alright. Karl,” Sherman turns towards Karl, “will you be the one to count?”

“Yes, of course.”

Karl and the others go over to where there is a wooden path. It is a few yards long and around five feet wide. On the side away from town, there is a small waterfall that goes into a lake. Near the beginning of the lake, there is a raised platform. The people from the town go onto this platform. The bandits go on the other side of the wooden path. 

Sherman and Connor go to the center of the path and stand back to back. Karl takes a deep breath before calling out, “Are both people ready,” and receiving two nods. He quickly explains how he is going to be counting down from 10 and saying fire. Karl takes another breath and starts the countdown.

“10.”

Sherman and Connor take a step forward.

“9.”

They take another step. 

“8”

Karl sees Mason and Jack grip the wrings of the horses tighter.

“7”

Sherman has a look of determination in his eyes.

“6”

Connor, on the other hand, looks nervous.

“5”

Karl hears Percy, Micheal, and John take a breath.

“4”

Karl sees Sherman smile menacingly.

“3”

Sherman and Connor bring their guns up.

“2”

The guns are loaded

“1”

They take their last step.

“Fire”

They both turn at a rapid speed, pulling the guns up to their eye, taking the shot. There is only one gunshot and everyone stands still for a second, wondering, hoping it wasn't their friend that was shot. Then Connor goes down. Shot in the heart. Death upon impact. Sherman lets out a breath and lowers his weapon.

“Connor! NO!” Jack rushes forward bringing Connor close to him. Connor disappears in a puff of smoke, as what happens when someone is killed in this world. Jack stands up and walks over to Mason, who stands there in shock. Sherman walked over to where the townsmen were standing. John goes up and gives him a hug, letting out a sigh. Sherman puts his arm around him holding him close.

“My turn.” Cromps goes up to stand where Sherman was standing moments before. “Nice to see you again, boss. Sorry, ex-boss.”

Jack has a look of hatred on his face. He walks forward before Mason could go up himself. “I thought of you as a friend. I hope you have a fun time burning in hell.”

Cromps just laughs at him as Sherman whispers in Karls’ ear about how they were partners before Cromps betrayed them. They get into position and Karl starts to count down once again.

“10.”

As before Cromps and Jack take one step forward

“9.”

They take another step. 

“8”

Karl sees Cromps bring his gun up

“7”

Karl is the only one to hear the gun being loaded

“6”

Cromps turns around and fires leaving everyone in shock. Jack goes rigid before going up in a puff of smoke. 

“I didn’t say fire.” 

Cromps looks over at Karl with a grin on his face, “and I never said I was going to play fair.” 

Karl sees Mason bring up his gun shooting, but not killing, Cromps. Sherman goes up putting cuffs on him. Dragging him to the side, “I’ll deal with you later.” Sherman knocked Cromps out, to stop his laughter.

“I’ll get revenge for this. BARTENDER! I will duel with you, are you ready? No? I don’t care. Let’s go.”

John tenses up before nodding, walking over to the starting point. Sherman lays a hand on his shoulder, whispering something in his ear. John nodded his head, giving Sherman a side hug, while Sherman still looked anxious. Karl takes a breath and starts the final countdown.

“10.”

They take their step forward.

“9.”

John looks scared.

“8”

Mason looks pissed.

“7”

Sherman takes in a shuddering breath.

“6”

Karl has his fingers crossed

“5”

Mason brings his gun up. 

“4”

John brings his gun up.

“3”

The guns are loaded.

“2”

John takes in a breath.

“1”

The last step is taken

“Fire”

It happens quickly. They hear the gunshots. Two of them. So who missed it. Then they see John fall to his knees, hands holding onto his stomach. Then Mason starts to laugh while Sherman runs up to John, yelling his name. Karl just watches. He knows he can’t save him. Karl has seen enough war to know that he won’t survive. He walks up and hears Sherman's cries. Then, John is gone. The third puff of smoke for the day. Sherman screams in pain of his lost friend, his lost child.

Karl grabs John's discarded gun. Pointing at Mason, he declares a rematch. Mason should have not fought against a kid. Mason accepts, ‘How good of a shot could a city boy be?’

They get into position, and Sherman counts down. If someone asked Karl what happened, and what went through his head, he couldn’t tell them. He hears Sherman count ‘2’ and loads his gun. At '1' he’s ready to shoot. At 'fire' he turns and shoots. 

He knows he didn’t get shot and saw the look on Mason's face. Then he was smoke. Karl must have blacked out because the next thing he knows is that he’s sitting in Sherman's office. Karl felt that it was time to leave.

“I have to go. I wish this town the best.” Karl stands up, shaking Sherman's hand, “And I’m sorry for your loss.”

Sherman says nothing. Karl walks back to the mines. He can only leave the same place he came in at. He wants to go home. See if his family is safe. John reminds Karl too much of Ranboo. Too young to be involved in a war, and battles. Karl sees the portal, the purple and green swirl. He looks behind one last time. Then steps through the portal. He needs to write this information down. He needs to continue the library of all the tales he experiences. He needs to check on Ranboo. Karl has a lot of work to do when he gets home. 

Karl steps through the portal. He’s on his way home. 

Karl hopes he hasn’t forgotten anything important. Not agian.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you can't tell Sherman and John are found family. John is a minor but he is allowed to sell beer as long as he checks in with Sherman.


End file.
